The Eight Leaves
by Paperboy Jacky
Summary: A girl arrives at the Leaf City in which Naruto Uzumaki accepts her into the city as the Seventh Hokage. The girl tests the Leaf Jonin and tells Naruto about her background and her purpose of coming to the Leaf Village. Naruto is given a mission beyond an S-rank mission. He must gather people of the Eight Leaves to stop a greater force than even Kaguya Otsutsuki! Will he make it?
1. Ch 1: Meeting the Hokage

**Message from the Author**

 **I don't own the Naruto Characters. However... Heika is my own original character that I painted out of Naruto.**

 **I also would like to point out that if I don't get reviews... I won't write more chapters. So if you really like this story and want more, I will put up more if you put up some reviews!**

 **Alright... enjoy the story!**

* * *

My appearance in the village certainly brought a huge surprise. I didn't know what I was doing in the form of a child. What I knew for sure was to live in the Leaf City. I was immediately brought into the leader of the village's office. I knew exactly who I was dealing with. The Leader of the Leaf Village in the Land of Fire is known as the Hokage. I knew this Hokage is one of the most powerful shinobi in the ninja world. To be exact, I was dealing with the Seventh Hokage.

When I entered his office, he was sitting down typing on a computer. His bright-blond hair was the first thing I noticed. The moment he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, I noticed the amazing contrast of the two colors blue and his orange outfit. His entire right hand looked bandaged. I knew what that was from. The Hokage closed his computer and looked up at me. He studied my childish face with great curiosity.

"Welcome to the Leaf City," the Hokage welcomed. He shook my hand with his bandaged hand. I returned the gesture.

"You are a pretty young lady, did you know that?" the Hokage answered, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of this city."

I nodded.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked. I decided to give him my name since he did gave me his name.

"My name is Heika Kogo," I answered, "And I hope I'm not talking to a shadow clone."

"This one is intelligent," a man with black hair answered, "Naruto, I don't think you should mess with this little girl. What a drag."

"Aww, Shikamaru. You are always so worried about everything!" Naruto answered with a smile. Naruto then noticed my eyes. It has a blue pupil with a blue and white flower-like iris. He kept his discovery to himself.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost.

"No, nothing is wrong," Naruto answered and turned to me and asked, "How did you end up with eyes like these?"

To be honest, I was born with eyes like these. But to say that in front of the Hokage, he doesn't know my inheritance. Whatever.

"To be honest Hokage-Sama, I was born with eyes like these," I answered, "The way you ask me about my eyes indicate that you have seen them before, haven't you?"

Of course the Hokage had seen eyes like these. He fought against Hamura's descendant, Toneri Otsutsuki. He had eyes like these too. They had a fight on the moon, resulting in the moon to split in half.

"I don't think we should talk about that matter," Naruto answered, "You look like a fresh new kunoichi who needs training. I will give you nothing but the best of my teachers to teach you how to use chakra and stuff."

"Um, Naruto. The way you talk sounds like an amateur who doesn't even know exactly what chakra is." Shikamaru answered and then he turned to me, "I apologize. Our Hokage isn't exactly the brightest person in the ninja world. Why, you are even smarter than our Hokage!"

"Um… I don't think you should talk about your leader so casually." I answered. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to say something, but something tells me that my smart comments shut him up.

"Well, we will test you tomorrow, alright?" Naruto answered, "I want to see an evaluation of your ninjutsu, taijutsu, and your genjutsu, if you know any..."

"And how do you suppose on doing that? With a bell test?" I asked.

"And I'm going to give you a bell test… wait? How did you know I was going to give you a bell test?" Naruto asked. He opened his computer and typed something really fast and pressed enter. Then he closed his computer.

"Well, isn't that how you were tested?" I asked. Naruto nodded.

"I selected one of the best jonin that you will be working with." Naruto answered.

"Do you think he will be a good influence?" Shikamaru answered, "You know, when he was young, he attacked my wife recklessly with a Rasengan!"

"That proves my point," Naruto answered, "Now then…"

I noticed someone behind the doors of the office. Shikamaru noticed me looking at the door. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Naruto answered. A shinobi with gray hair walked in the door. He had a scar on his left eye.

"What's up Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Your son vandalized the Hokage Monument," Kakashi answered, "Oh, and I cleaned out your refrigerator. I was feeling a bit hungry and helped myself to your wife's cooking."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked. Too late. Kakashi already left. I couldn't help but giggle. My tummy rumbled rather severely.

"Did I just hear a monster?" Naruto asked.

"No, that was just my tummy. I think I'm hungry." I answered.

"Shikamaru, can you take her to a barbeque and eat?" Naruto asked. Before Shikamaru could object the foolish idea

"Actually, I prefer something with more moisture Hokage-Sama." I answered, "Maybe something like ramen…"

"Did you say ramen?" Naruto asked. His tummy rumbled too.

"I guess I'll be the one to take you out for ramen." Naruto answered sheepishly. I grinned.

"Well, when I passed by the village, I came across a ramen place called…" I began.

"There isn't a good ramen place in the village, unless you can name me my favorite one." Naruto snapped.

"I was going to say Ichiraku Ramen, but since you put it that way…" I answered. Acting was not easy. Of course I knew Naruto liked Ichiraku Ramen. I'm no idiot. He has been eating there since he was a child!

"Did you say Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Oh boy, what a drag," Shikamaru answered. The door slammed open.

"Did someone say Ichiraku Ramen?" a man answered.

"Oh boy," Shikamaru answered, "Did you ask Konohamaru here?"

Naruto nodded. So this is the child Naruto taught. Well, he's a man now. It was extremely exciting to be in the village. Who knows, I might just stay here twice the length I plan to stay!

"Take me out for ramen too!" Konohamaru shouted. Then he noticed me. I had a rather large amount of black hair all scrunched up into large flowers at the top of my head and at the two sides of my head. His eyes glittered. I think I knew what was up. He thought I was pretty.

"Are you done looking at me?" I asked. Konohamaru's face immediately turned red. He started bleeding! Naruto sighed.

"Judging by the circumstances here, I have a very important question for you, Mr. Konohamaru." I asked.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asked eagerly.

"The way you look at girls like that. I bet you are single. Are you?" I asked. Konohamaru looked as if an arrow attacked him.

"This girl is very smart," Shikamaru answered, "And she's right Konohamaru. If you keep looking at pretty girls like that, you are going to stay single for the rest of your life."

"I'm not a girl. My name is Heika. Please address me by my name." I answered.

"We are getting off track here," Shikamaru answered, "Let me point out Hokage-Sama that you still have a lot of paperwork to do! You can't take Heika out for ramen."

"You are right. Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes sir!" Konohamaru answered.

"Listen carefully. Did you get an email from me?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru nodded.

"You gave me an S-rank mission, right?" Konohamaru answered.

"That's right! Your assignment here is to…" Naruto spoke.

"What?" Konohamaru answered.

"Is to treat this girl to ramen…" Naruto answered.

"Wait...what?!" Konohamaru shouted.

"AND...I'm not finished, Mr. Impatient." Naruto replied, "From now on, Heika here will join Team Konohamaru."

"That's not really an S-rank mission, Naruto." Konohamaru answered.

"When I say it's an S-rank mission, it is an S-rank mission!" Naruto shouted. The Hokage is not as dumb as I thought he was. Obviously, he needed someone to keep a close eye on my ninja skill.

"Do another bell test." Naruto answered, "With her in it this time. Please do not hold back your ninja skills. Who knows what potential this girl has!"

"Yes sir!" Konohamaru answered enthusiastically. Then he turned to me.

"You can call me Konohamaru," Konohamaru answered, "Let's go!"


	2. Ch 2: The Bell Test

**Let me put out a word of thanks for my supporters right now!**

 **Thank you for your review ShugoYuuki123. I really appreciated the nice comment you gave me.**

 **About Heika's age... that is actually a part of my plotline that I'm going to reveal later on, when the time is right.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter, featuring Team Konohamaru.**

* * *

I have confirmed one thing. Konohamaru is a pervert.

He was reading bikini magazines the whole time we were eating ramen. His face remained a red color throughout lunch. Embarrassed at his behavior, I only had a bowl of ramen.

He took me to meet Team Konohamaru. The first person I met is Naruto's son, Boruto. The next person is Sarada Uchiha. She possesses the Sharingan. The third person I met is named Mitsuki. Obviously, I already knew all their abilities but I wanted to see exactly how they used them.

"So… this is Team Konohamaru," Konohamaru explained, "They may not look like much, but they are pretty strong genin. Well, they 'were' going to become chunin until a devastating force had attacked the leaf village."

"No no, it's fine." I answered. I also knew what he was talking about. A few months ago, the Chunin Exams were held in the Leaf City spectated by many people including the Five Kage, five of the most shinobi from the powerful five nations. The five great nations are the Leaf City Konohagakure in the land of fire, the Sand City Sunagakure in the land of wind, the Cloud City Kumogakure in the land of lightning, the Stone City Iwagakure in the land of earth, and the Mist City Kirigakure in the land of water. The five kage are addressed as the Hokage of Konohagakure, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, the Raikage of Kumogakure, the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, and the Mizukage of Kirigakure.

To be honest, I am itching to see the power of the Five Kage. However, I don't even have a way to measure the power of my fellow teammates, let alone the Five Kage. My idea will have to wait very patiently.

"Lord Seventh has told me to watch you carefully," Konohamaru answered, "He believes you have a hidden potential within you that could be trained carefully under my supervision."

"I know all my abilities straight-forward. Thank you very much. But if you want to teach the Hokage's teachings to me, I will be honored to learn them." I answered. I think I just insulted Konohamaru. But his reaction didn't look like it.

"That's good. This is a skill vital to be a jonin. I'm glad you know it!" Konohamaru answered.

"Hey Sensei. Cut the crap and tell us what we are going to do…" Boruto shouted.

"Why you!" Sarada shouted. I couldn't believe that Boruto let Sarada beat him up!

"That's not nice Sarada." I answered.

"She's right. If you two would just use your brains a bit more." Mitsuki added. Boruto and Sarada folded their arms.

"Remember our bell test?" Konohamaru asked. Everyone nodded. He brought out four bells.

"You guys know that teamwork is the key to getting these bells." Konohamaru answered, "However… this time, I will use all my force to prevent you from getting these. When sunrise hits, you fail unless you all have a bell."

We all nodded.

"Start!" Konohamaru answered. With a poof, he disappeared.

"That is a shadow clone." Sarada answered. Her eyes turned red already with two tomoe on her eyes that formed already. She has done herself quite an achievement, activating the Sharingan at such a young age.

"How are we going to play this?" I asked.

"First, we sniff Sensei out." Mitsuki answered.

"How in the world are you going to do that?" I asked. Sarada immediately smashed the ground. Konohamaru was found there. He smirked. Boruto weaved a concentrated amount of rotating chakra, the Rasengan. He threw it at Konohamaru who countered it with his own Rasengan. He threw the Rasengan and we all scattered. That is exactly what he wants us to do because Mitsuki collected us together by expanding his body parts and grabbing us together.

"We must combine our powers together or we won't stand a chance. I'm frankly surprised that we stole the bells last time. But this time, he said he would use his full force on us!" Mitsuki inquired. This one is smart. We quickly hid in the bushes. He turned to me.

"Another thing. I don't even know any of your abilities. What can you exactly do?" Mitsuki asked.

"Whatever you want me to do." I answered. Mitsuki nodded.

"I know that Sensei can use Wind Style and Fire Style." Mitsuki answered, "I also know that Water Style can put out Fire Style which can put out Wind Style. Do you know Water Style and Fire Style? To be honest, I highly doubt you have those two chakra natures."

"I know Water and Fire Style." I answered quickly.

"That's great!" Mitsuki answered, "We need shadow clones too."

"I can easily produce twenty without blinking." I answered. Mitsuki looked impressed.

"So my plan is to trap Konohamaru-Sensei into a circle with shadow clones. He might try to resist and might use ninjutsu. As in the styles. So what I plan on doing is to have you counter his jutsus. I know for sure that he only uses Fire and Wind Style," Mitsuki answered, "Boruto, you must throw Rasengans at Konohamaru-Sensei's blind spots. Sarada, your job is to use your Sharingan to monitor his movements in case he fools us with either a substitution jutsu or a shadow clone jutsu. My job is to snag those bells with my extension jutsu. Got it? Now let's go!"

We watched as Konohamaru scratched his head.

I put two and two fingers in a cross.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted. I produced ten shadow clones. They surrounded Konohamaru.

"What? Ten Shadow Clones?" Konohamaru spoke in surprise, "I'm impressed, Heika. However… I hope you didn't forget that I can make Shadow Clones too."

Konohamaru put his hands in the cross sign. He too produced ten shadow clones.

"I anticipated that he would do that," Mitsuki answered, "But Sarada's Sharingan can tell the real one out of your Shadow Clones."

My shadow clones fought Konohamaru's shadow clones. It was a fierce battle, but eventually, I beat his shadow clones. Mitsuki struck, only to be easily knocked away with a kick. I made the sign of the tiger with one hand and shot out a giant fireball at Konohamaru. Boruto threw a Rasengan. The mixture of the powers enhanced greatly, only to be countered by Konohamaru's Fire Style. His ashes put out the fire.

"Lightning Style, Chidori!" Boruto shouted. His arm headed towards Konohamaru, only for his attacked to be intercepted by a simple grab at his wrist, completely putting out the electric chirping of the attack. Mitsuki attempted to grab the bells, only to be intercepted with a shadow clone woven out of one hand.

"Bad move Boruto." Konohamaru answered.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" I shouted. Sarada waved her hands together into the sign of the tiger.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sarada shouted. She blew a huge fireball at my Water Dragon, enhancing the speed of the jutsu.

"Water Style too?" Konohamaru asked. As he dodged the powerful attack, Mitsuki grabbed the bells. Victory arrived too early for us. Or did it? Mitsuki actually grabbed a shadow clone's bell and it disappeared.

I saw where he went. He went right behind me. I grabbed the bells in a flash looking the opposite direction he was going to attack me and kicked him into the open. Konohamaru looked baffled. He summoned a computer and typed a message for the Hokage.

"I can't believe you took the bells without looking my way. Why, only people with the Byakugan can attempt a feat like that!" Konohamaru answered and typed, "I just sent a message to Lord Seventh about this. Now, we must prepare for the Chunin Exams. I want you guys to spare to understand each other's abilities."


	3. Ch 3: The Chunin Exams

**Thank you very much everyone for reading. Before I present the third chapter, I would like to speak some word of thanks.**

 **Thank you for your reviews ShugoYuuki123 and CreepGirl. They mean so much to me. I can't see the reviews on this site though.**

 **ShugoYuuki123: About the Chunin Exams, this very chapter is about the first and second part of the exams. So I hope you look forward to the chapter you told me you looked forward to.**

 **CreepGirl: Thank you for your helpful review. Regarding your statements... it took me a while to figure out what AN is. Of course, an Author's Note! This is a story that I write in my spare time. I usually write other more serious stories, original ones instead of investing time to write this story. I write when at least one person wants my writing. The setting of this story is the opposite of your story. It takes place in the future of Naruto. How does she know all the information about the village and the people? That is part of my plot which I will reveal in the future chapters. To be honest about rushing... I can see why you think that way, because the timeline in your story is extensive and compared to my writing style, there is quite a big gap. But I'll try to lengthen it if that's what you guys want. And thank you for that comment regarding the good start. I have never been much of a good writer like you.**

 **Thank you for your support everyone! Here is the Chunin Exams! Based off of the experience I have watched through Naruto Anime.**

* * *

"I wish to see your abilities in the Chunin Exams. Give it your all when you fight, alright? Do not kill though. You don't seem like the type to murder, so I put my faith in you." Naruto asked. I smiled.

Apparently, the news that I was able to execute two chakra natures were not a surprise to the Hokage. He already knew that I was able to do it. Compared to the shinobi of the leaf village, it is typical for the highest level of shinobi, the jonin (other than the kage) to know at least two chakra natures. The shadow clones were a bit of a surprise too.

"You already have shown great potential," Naruto answered, "I want to see more of it. When I get the chance, I want to even fight your potential! Believe me, I can handle your potential!"

Did he just say that? I think he did something quite foolish.

"For the Chunin Exams, you add an extra burden to the team. If your team lacks even one member, you are disqualified. I think it is perfectly fair to have four members in the team since the first and second part of the exams balance each other out." Naruto answered. It was clear. Unlike other teams, we were allowed to have four member squad, not a three member squad.

The first part of the chunin exams came out. We stood in a large arena. Our exam proctors include Shikamaru and another lady.

"My name is Shikamaru, and this is Shizune. We are your examination proctors." Shikamaru announced, "The First Part of the Exams consists of three intelligence questions. This exam is easy. Now, sit down at a circular table and decide which member of the team to eliminate. Let's go! When you are done, I will tell you what the third question is."

"Did he say to write a member of the team to eliminate?" Mitsuki asked.

"Why don't we deal with the first question?" I asked.

"Good idea Heika." Sarada answered. We read the question.

It read: What are the five chakra natures?

"Obviously, they are Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. There is actually three more chakra natures, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang. That's how we can make shadow clones and use that kind of jutsu." I answered.

"So it is a trick question." Mitsuki answered, "I don't think our fellow genin actually knows that there is Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang chakra natures."

"I am pretty sure he didn't create the examinations for those purposes." I answered, "I think it's really the second question that matters!"

"To be honest, I think this one is an even bigger trick question!" Mitsuki proclaimed. I nodded.

"It's sort of like the bell test." Sarada answered, "Except that when we did it for the first time, our three man squad was faced with two bells for three people. We got the bells with teamwork and discovered the deception behind the two bells."

I also remembered what Naruto said. That if we lost a member of the squad, we would be disqualified.

"I think it's the same thing then," I answered, "So we don't write anyone's names down then."

After ten minutes, a few people exited the room.

"For your third and final question, if you answer this question wrong, you are disqualified from taking the exams ever again!" Shizune explained, "If you give up now, you can take the exams again next year."

More people exited.

"You all pass!" Shikamaru answered.

We cheered. How deceptive. Not even my intelligence can compare to that!

"Now, squads with less than three members are also disqualified!" Shikamaru explained, "Because teamwork is the most important quality of a shinobi. To work together on missions and all that."

"You really cut the teams down!" Shizune laughed sheepishly, "At least Lady Tsunade didn't make the exams. The time she did it was disastrous!"

"I didn't know that she made the exams before! Well, at least there aren't preliminaries. I eliminated much more than I intended to!" Shikamaru answered. Then he turned to us.

"Follow us to the next examination site!" Shikamaru commanded. We all followed him and Shizune.

We found ourselves in an enormous farmland.

"This used to be the Forest of Death," Shikamaru answered, "Now, it is called the Farmland of Death."

"This is a very popular site for chunin exams. Now the rules are simple. You can't kill each other." Shizune added, "The Second Part of the Exams consist of finding… truffles."

"Wait… WHAT?" Sarada shouted.

"You heard the lady. As long as you get a truffle, you make it to the next round." Shikamaru answered, "That is the jist of it."

There were only ten teams left from the aftermath of the intelligence question.

"We hidden exactly thirty truffles in this large farmland. You need to find two to pass within three days and report to the red tower in the middle of the farmland. Each entrance is exactly ten kilometers from the tower." Shizune explained, "If you are stuck, you can use the pigs in our list to find the truffles. I have a list of pigs you guys can rent. However… the pig must live too if you rent it out, or else you fail! Lose a member and you also fail!"

Sarada was already looking at the list. She already signed one pig out.

"Do we really need a pig to help us find a truffle?" Boruto asked, "I mean, you have the Sharingan, Sarada!"

"My Sharingan is only good in battle." Sarada answered. She's got a point. Although I could find it with my eyes. I think. Oh well, what pig did Sarada get anyways?

She held a tiny pig.

"Her name is Tonton." Sarada announced proudly.

"How are we supposed to find truffles with such a tiny pig?" Boruto asked in anger.

"What?" Shizune asked, "You can't be serious! You found two truffles within twenty minutes and arrived at the tower in an hour! That beats the previous record by sixteen minutes!"

Obviously, that was the sand sibling's team from a while ago. The three of them are highly respected shinobi, especially the youngest of the sand siblings, now known as the Fifth Kazekage.

"Well, they did it in a truthful way, at least," Shikamaru answered, "Some teams resorted to stealing other people's truffles. Not that we stated that they couldn't."

That was a smart yet unnoticeable rule to leave out. Shikamaru left a backdoor for others who couldn't find two truffles.

"I didn't mention that some ponds contain very dangerous carnivorous flesh-eating piranhas. They travel by the dozens!" Shikamaru added. "There are also large areas of hidden quicksand with wheat growing out of it!"

"Well, when you mentioned the backdoor, we had a rather aggressive fight with many teams to keep our truffles." I answered, "And I saw them struggle against a monstrous school of those fish!"

"I left another backdoor," Shizune answered, "Tonton."

The pig Sarada held squealed in delight.

"I only noticed that it is a ninja pig after seeing it move!" I answered. Shizune nodded.

"This pig is Lady Tsunade's pet pig." Shizune explained, "Now, the second part of the exam is over for you guys. You can go home with Sai's birds. The next exams will hold in a week in the Leaf City's tournament stadiums in which you face them. The next week is to prepare yourselves and also to find the stadium. If you can't find it within a week, you are disqualified."

"Sai?" I asked. A pale man with black hair painted birds.

"Did someone call me?" Sai asked. I nodded.

"Sai, can you fly them home?" Shizune asked.

"Of course!" Sai answered and used a jutsu to bring the birds to life. Then, we flew on them home. When I landed, someone approached me. It was Kakashi.

"Oh, Heika, I found you," Kakashi answered, "Heika, right? Well, Lord Seventh requests your presence. See ya!"

He jumped away on the buildings.


	4. Ch 4: The Tournament of the Chunin Exams

**Thank you ShugoYuuki123 and CreepGirl for your reviews. For some reason, I can't see them. Whatever.**

 **The following include two battles and new discoveries of our characters. There are Kekkei Genkai Battles too.**

 **I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy!**

 **Reading Style... get drowned in this story!**

* * *

I found myself in the Hokage's office again.

"Congratulations Heika. I knew you would get through the exams easily." Naruto informed me. He looked proud. I on the other hand did not look so thrilled. Well, what did you expect, Hokage?

"The Tournament will be spectated by the Five Kage." Naruto explained. "This is a chance for you to become a Chunin. It seems that you passed Konohamaru's bell test, so you are promoted to Genin for the time being."

He handed me a headband. It read 'Shinobi'.

"This is a special headband, I take it?" I asked. Naruto nodded. He handed me another headband. This time, the symbol of the leaf is engraved on the steel plating.

"Thank you so much Lord Seventh!" I answered.

The tournament finally started. The twelve that made it to the next round and the opponents they were going to face are listed in the Leaf's Ninja Academy, where we all met for news.

The following were listed.

Boruto vs Yodo

Sarada vs Araya

Mitsuki vs Yurui

Heika vs Shinki

Shikidai vs Chocho

Inojin vs Tarui

"Mitsuki, you are facing Bubblegum boy!" Boruto yelled. Mitsuki nodded.

"Sarada, you should be careful in that opponent. I was beat by him!" a boy with yellow hair and pale skin informed. Then, he noticed me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Heika Kogo." I answered.

"My name is Inojin Yamanaka," Inojin answered as we shook hands, "And this is Chocho and Shikadai. We are team Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Cool!" I answered. So this is the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho team I have heard and seen so highly about. I am itching to witness their power!

"Heika… Shinki is tough!" Chocho informed me.

"How?" I asked.

"That sand shinobi knows the Magnet Style Kekkei Genkai!" Shikidai answered. I nodded.

"I see. Wish me luck then!" I told them.

The rounds passed by quickly. I watched my friends' skill and quickly assessed them. Of course, they won't be that easy to defeat.

My name is called. I looked at the gentlemen who I was going to face. Shinki. He has reddish pink face paint like the letter 'E' on both sides of his face. Something tells me that he will not be an easy opponent to face.

"Magnet Style, Iron Sand!" He shouted. I dodged his attacked. He formed them into sharp shapes and threw them at me. I ran and dodged every single one. This kid is skillful at this jutsu. I watched as he quickly unravelled a scroll. It was a puppet.

The puppet lunged at me and I swiftfully dodged the attack. I smiled. The sand attacked the puppet. Shinki tried to control the puppet. It didn't budge.

"Iron Sand traps the puppet's joints, the weakest point of a puppet." I answered.

"When I am the one controlling it, it's not the case." He answered. I understood. Just like then the jutsu of the Third Kazekage was broken by Sakura who fought Sasori of the Red Sand.

"Magnet Style… I can't believe that you know that Kekkei Genkai." I asked, "However… that is why I am your opponent!"

Iron sand crept behind me and I dodged spikes of swords that were about to impale me.

"How did you dodge that?" Shinki asked.

"That is none of your beeswax!" I snapped at him. Well then.

"I too have a Kekkei Genkai..." I announced, "Water... and Fire."

I watched as the Sixth Mizukage gasp. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Boil Style, Skilled Mist Technique!" I shouted. I blasted a jet of mist at Shinki who naturally blocked the attack with an iron shield.

"You think that Kekkei Genkai of yours can penetrate my shield?" Shinki sneered. The triumphant look on his face disappeared as his shield melted to the ground. He already felt the first signs of my powerful technique. His skin burnt badly. I quickly withdrew the pH of the air.

"You can forfeit, or face the rest of my technique." I informed him. He raised his hand up.

"I forfeit." He spoke. I won. Chocho could not believe what she saw. She has already lost twice.

The standings now looked like this.

Boruto vs Inojin

Shikidai vs Mitsuki

Sarada vs Heika

"Looks interesting." Mitsuki remarked. He looked at Shikidai.

"The way you extend your limbs is creepy." Shikidai answered.

"I know." Mitsuki answered. I looked at Sarada. She smiled. I must keep a close eye on what she can do. Perhaps she might have learned have to use genjutsu. I wouldn't know. If she does, it really doesn't matter how she does her things.

The fight between Boruto and Inojin really made the crowd shout. I watched as Boruto beat up all the ink animals Inojin drew. Boruto then threw a Rasengan in which it disappeared. Inojin looked disappointed. The hidden wind chakra struck Inojin and Boruto won.

"Yikes…" Sarada answered, "I hope he's okay."

"Me too." I answered.

Shikidai and Mitsuki were next. Their jutsus were both flexible and quick. I watched as Mitsuki move and extend his limbs just as fast as Shikidai used his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

He then put his two hands together. All his fingers locked onto each other. Shikidai caught Mitsuki.

"Too late Shikidai." Mitsuki answered, "Wood Style, flowering trees!"

Hundreds of trees erupted out of the ground, blasting Shikidai up into the air. The audience looked shocked at Mitsuki's abilities. I wasn't. His father, Orochimaru gained Wood Style from absorbing a White Zetsu clone. If he could obtain Wood Style, his son could too. Shikidai lost the battle. Now, it was my turn!

I leaped out of my cell in which I watched the Chunin exams and faced my opponent, Sarada Uchiha. We stood facing each other and the match began. Sarada charged at me, ready to release her incredible strength at me. I easily intercepted the punch by grabbing her wrist and kicked her far.

"If I kicked you for real, you would have been finished." I answered.

"That was a very strong kick you gave me." Sarada remarked, "However, Sharigan!"

I knew that she could not copy my Kekkei Genkai.

"Well, that's too bad," I answered. "Boil Style, Erupting Body!"

The powerful heat in my body flared.

"You have no way of attacking me." I answered. Then it hit me. She was trying to use genjutsu on me. Oh well, thanks to my visual prowess, I am immune to genjutsu.

"I think I won the battle already." I proclaimed.

"Not so fast! Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sarada shouted. The fireball vaporized when it touched my body.

"It didn't work." I answered, "Boil Style is a combination of both Water and Fire natures. You can't defeat me!"

Sarada unravelled a scroll. Hundreds of shurikens flew at me. I blasted them apart with fire. Sarada finally noticed my eyes. They were terrifying. I put myself in a stance many recognized, including Boruto.

"But that's the gentle fist!" Boruto shouted. I nodded.

"You are in my range… Sarada." I answered. I jabbed sixteen of her chakra points with my gentle fist. All of them were vital points, blocking her movements. The crowd looked astounded.

"I know the gentle fist as well. It is one of the first techniques I learned in my youth." I explained to Sarada.

"I forfeit…" Sarada mumbled.

"I am sorry Sarada. I only used enough force to defeat you." I answered.

"I am thankful though… because that means that you care about our friendship." Sarada answered.

"Of course I do," I answered, "The next round however will test more of my power."

The final round consisted of a three man battle. We are supposed to defeat each other. Boruto, and Mitsuki are my opponents.

We stepped into the arena.

"Can you make this match harder for me?" I asked, "It would really mean a lot to me."

Boruto and Mitsuki looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll team up against you then." Boruto announced. I nodded.

"Rasengan!" Boruto shouted. With one hand sign, I blasted a jet of steam and dispersed the spinning motion of the Rasengan. No invisible attack hit. Mitsuki already extended his limbs to kick me, but I countered his attack and ran electricity through him.

"Lightning Style too?" Mitsuki asked.

"You know Water, Fire, and Lightning style. Three styles like me!" Boruto shouted.

The Hokage noticed my Lightning style. The Fifth Raikage smiled.

"Chidori!" Boruto shouted. I intercepted his powerful concentration of chakra by grabbing his fist. Mitsuki's next attack is easily fused out when I launched Boruto at him.

"She's good." the Fourth Tsuchikage remarked.

"Gentle Fist!" Boruto shouted, "Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!"

Boruto lunged at me and began shooting his fingers at my chakra network. He didn't have the Byakugan, so he won't know where to strike. Each stab he tried to make was easily flung aside. Mitsuki crept behind me. I stepped aside like a bullfighter and let Boruto attack Mitsuki by accident.

Mitsuki tried to extend his limbs, but the chakra point Boruto hit was vital that he couldn't manipulate his limbs.

"That is one down." I answered.

"Not so fast!" Mitsuki shouted, "Wood Style, Flowering Trees!"

Trees flowered before my eyes.

"Boil Style, Steam Jet!" I shouted. A blast of steam attacked the trees, but it didn't work. Then I put my hands in the same position as Mitsuki's.

"Water in my right hand, Lightning in my other!" I announced. The Fifth Raikage knew what was going to happen. He looked baffled.

"Gale Style, Laser Circus!" I shouted. Blue Lasers of electricity attacked the Wood Style and ripped the wood into pieces.

"Not one, but two Kekkei Genkais!" Mitsuki shouted. Boruto looked baffled.

"My visual prowess is a Kekkei Genkai too." I answered.

"So you have three Kekkei Genkai!" Mitsuki shouted. The crowd looked astounded.

"I think I should end this." I answered. I glanced at both of them with my eyes and they both fell down… paralyzed. The Five Kage immediately stood up in unison.

"We promote Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikidai, Inojin, Chocho to the rank Chunin," Naruto announced.

"What about Heika?" Boruto shouted.

"Wait! I was just getting to her!" Naruto snapped, "And for Heika, she is rewarded a double promotion. From this day on, you are a Jonin."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." I answered.

"The skills you displayed are mighty impressive!" the Fifth Raikage told me.

"You even know my teacher's Kekkei Genkai!" the Sixth Mizukage remarked.

"And mine." the Fifth Raikage answered.

"From this day on, you will enter the ninja world for real," Naruto answered, "Who knows what dangerous missions lie ahead!"

I smiled. Naruto walked and stopped beside me. He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You exceeded my expectations. Even for someone who wields a powerful visual prowess like you, " Naruto personally remarked, "However… I know you can wield Wind Style and Earth Style too, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"How many Kekkei Genkai do you know exactly?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama. That is actually my own business. If you want to see the rest of my prowess in Ninjutsu, you will just have to go with me in missions." I answered.

Naruto nodded.

"Fine." Naruto answered, "Congratulations on becoming Jonin."


	5. Ch 5: Jonin Celebration

**Thank you so much for your support so far everyone!**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews ShugoYuuki123 and CreepGirl.**

 **Regarding your response ShuguYuuki123... I am very glad that you like my story.**

 **This regards Heika's jonin celebration. I guess this chapter is sort of like a soap opera. So you have to wait until the next chapter to see what she does as a true jonin.**

 **The next chapter that I plan to write after this one will involve more jonin activity. More fights!**

 **But for now... I have introduced a great deal of characters an information smoothly, hopefully.**

 **Allow me to state that reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated. This is what keeps me going in this writing. Sometimes, knowing that people like my stories is enough to push me to write back for you guys. So if you have the time to write a review, it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **Thank you ShuguYuuki123 for informing me for posting the wrong chapter! I thought I added the right chapter.**

 **Well here it is everyone!**

 **This is the correct chapter!**

* * *

I sat down in the grass fields, enjoying the sweet scent the Leaf City emitted. I lied down and took a deep breath. My eyes nearly fluttered closed until I realized one important rule.

"A ninja should never let down their guard." I spoke aloud.

"That's right." Konohamaru answered, "But we didn't come here to challenge you."

"What did you come here for?" I asked. Everyone grinned.

"Heika, we are here to celebrate the success of your Jonin promotion!" everyone shouted. I am pretty sure I have met the next generation of ninjas.

"But first, let's go to a more suitable place." Konohamaru answered.

"The Hokage's house?" I asked, "Would he let us do such a thing?"

"Of course!" a woman answered, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I have seen your excellent battle in the gentle fist! I am surprised that you know it!"

"It is very nice to meet you, Lady Hinata." I answered. I shook her hand. A girl stood beside her mother.

"Who are you?" I asked kindly.

"My name is Himawari Uzumaki!" the girl answered boldly.

"That's right! I like girls with great attitudes!" I answered.

"We are going to celebrate in the Hokage's backyard." Konohamaru answered, "But who is setting up the barbeque?"

"She's here." Hinata answered. A woman with two buns entered. She noticed me.

"Are you the new Jonin?" she asked, "That's great! My name is Tenten."

"Nice to meet you, Tenten. My name is Heika." I answered. Tenten walked outside and unravelled a scroll. Many barbeque desks were set up. It was set in a big circle.

"Me and Tenten are going to be your servers." Hinata announced.

"Mmm, barbeque!' Chocho shouted. I blushed. She sure did like to eat.

I sat with Team Konohamaru. Sarada and Konohamaru sat beside me. Good. I don't want Boruto or Mitsuki to ruin this fun for everyone.

"If I'm not mistaken, you guys haven't done celebrations like that, have you?" I asked.

"We sure did!" Hinata answered, "When Naruto was promoted to Jonin, we threw off a big celebration."

"I got Chunin earlier than him." Konohamaru answered.

"Are we just having barbeque?" I asked.

"Of course not," Tenten answered, "We are going to have a fiesta of all sorts of food! Even the man from Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi is coming!"

Oh good. I love ramen.

Tenten summoned many stands. The view from Naruto's backyard is breathtaking!

I had an intelligent conversation with Konohamaru and Sarada.

"So...do you remember your parents?" she asked.

"Actually, I do have parents." I answered.

"Where are they?" Konohamaru asked.

"They are watching me from the heavens." I answered. It was true.

"Oh… it must have been sad when they passed away." Sarada answered.

"Not at all. You see, my parents are immortal." I answered, "So I'm fine. I am among a bloodline of royalty. It's normal for me to travel alone to this village."

"That explains everything." Konohamaru answered.

"I just really want to thank you guys for accepting me." I answered, "Not that I have been in a situation like this before."

"That's what friends are for!" Sarada answered.

"Tomorrow, you will be joining the jonin to your first A rank mission, including me." Konohamaru answered.

"I see." I answered. I already finished my barbeque. The equipment were locked back away in the scroll. Konohamaru ushered me to sit in the middle of the backyard. It suddenly occurred to me what was going to happen. Everyone held a little parcel. Oh no. I feel guilty when I accept other people's gifts.

Inojin was the first to give me his present. It was a scroll.

"You virtually do anything with it." Inojin answered.

"Thank you!" I answered, "I am sure that I can put this scroll to use!"

Chocho was next. She held three tickets for barbeque.

"When you find a boyfriend, take him out to eat with me!" Chocho asked. I blushed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shikadai asked.

"Hehe...that's funny." a man answered. It was Shikamaru.

"Choji did that once. It didn't end well though." Shikamaru explained.

"Well...of course, Choji is embarrassing! He eats the salted chips, not the barbeque chips! It's extremely embarrassing!" Chocho snapped.

"Thank you for the tickets…" I answered. To be honest… I already have a husband in heaven.

"You have a husband?" a woman's voice shouted.

"Mom!" Inojin shouted. Of course, Inojin's mother, Ino Yamanaka.

"I take it that your mind transfer jutsu told you everything?" I asked.

"I only found out that you have a husband. My mind transfer jutsu only caught a glimpse of your memories." Ino explained. She started blushing severely.

"Oooh… your hubby is so cute!" Ino answered severely.

"Transform into him…" Shikamaru answered.

"His image is so powerful… it is difficult to transform into him," Ino answered, "But if you insist, then I'll do it!"

"Um… I would prefer if you didn't." I answered. Too late. Ino transformed. Everyone watched a towering nine foot man enrobed heavily with white silk cloth. He wore an Emperor's hat. His blue eyes looked stern. His eyes weren't quite like Heika's though. It wasn't a flower like iris. He wore blue Sharingans. Everyone gasped.

"Who are you exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not very polite to squeeze information out of a girl." I answered, "After all, I have feelings too."

Ino nodded.

"Naruto looks better than him." Hinata answered.

"Well, we all have high opinions of our husbands, don't we?" a woman with pink hair asked.

"Sakura!' Ino answered, "Billboard head!"

"Does it look like I have a billboard?" Sakura asked, "I am wearing a chakra jewel on my forehead!"

I smiled.

"The First Hokage's wife has that chakra jewel too." I answered.

"Reading a lot lately, haven't you?" Sakura asked. To be honest… it was the first Hokage's wife who invented the Hundred-Strength seal, the purple chakra jewel we saw on Sakura's forehead. Actually… if I said that, I would be lying. There is something else that breaks that discovery.

"I have to admit, your husband looks better than mine!" Sakura answered.

"Don't be silly, if he heard you say that… well, I just think it isn't very polite to say that behind your husband's back. And please… I thought I didn't have a husband when I came here." I answered.

"Oh… I see, a fresh new start into life," Sakura answered, "That's very reasonable!"

I nodded.

"Excuse me… are you girls done squawking here?" Shikadai asked, "It's not polite to keep one waiting to give gifts!"

"Sorry Shikadai!" Sakura answered. He handed me a large present.

"It's Shogi," Shikadai answered, "I thought you might want to play, perhaps with me sometime."

"Of course!" I answered, "This is wonderful!"

This game, Shogi… is invented by my husband. He too forced me to play once a day. Soon, he passed down the game into a person's mind who reconfigured the ideas back together.

Tenten came next.

"Although I have only met you, I wanted to give you a weapon worthy for one to hold." Tenten answered. Her scroll unraveled. A Bashosen appeared out of it, the Banana Palm Fan. A weapon wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths. My husband crafted this too. However… the fan is crafted from a Karma Peacock's shedded feathers.

I unravelled the scroll Inojin gave me and put it in there.

"Thank you Tenten! I know that this weapon means a lot to you! I believe I have the chakra reserves to wield it." I answered.

Shikamaru walked forward. He brought a kunai with a tag on it.

"A shadow kunai, one that restricts one's movements," Shikamaru explained, "This is a deadly useful weapon.

"Thank you Shikamaru." I answered. Ino stepped up. She held a mind puppet with a tag on it.

"My mind destruction jutsu is on the tag. You can program the puppet to attack whoever you want!" Ino explained.

"Thank you Ino!" I answered. I put both items in the scroll.

Sakura was next.

"An advanced first aid kit," Sakura answered, "I'm sure you can put it to great use!"

"Of course! This gift looks very useful!" I answered. I too put it in the scroll.

Hinata walked up. She held a bag of acupuncture needles.

"I didn't know what to get you. So I hope these acupuncture needles will provide to be an effective gift for you!" Hinata answered.

"They will be put to great use!" I answered, "I will only need one to knock a person out cold."

"Are you that good?" Tenten asked.

"Well… I'm just stating this from experience." I answered.

"What is the commotion here?" a voice asked. It was Naruto's voice.

"Did you get his permission to throw a party here?" I asked.

"Well… I don't think he would mind." Hinata answered… sounding rather fragile.

"Oh... it's a party! Why didn't you invite me?" Naruto asked. He then saw me.

"Oh Heika! There you are! Shikamaru informed me that it's your jonin celebration." Naruto answered.

"Oh… I thought you were too busy. After all, you have your Hokage duties and a parent duty!" I answered.

"Don't worry about that," Naruto answered, "I'm done my work already."

He brought out a kunai. Isn't that the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Kunai?

"This is one of my dad's speedy kunai. He is the fastest shinobi hailed." Naruto answered.

"Thank you so much! I can see why the Fourth Hokage favored these blades!" I answered, getting a feel of the weapon. I stored that in my scroll along with my other items.

"The final gift is from me!" Konohamaru answered. He brought out… a chocolate banana.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A chocolate banana!" Konohamaru answered.

"That's useless." Sakura answered.

"Fine! Sexy Jutsu!" Konohamaru shouted. I saw what I didn't need to see.

"GAH!" Sakura shouted. She was red in the face.

"Disgusting!" Naruto shouted. Yikes! I focused chakra in my hand and punched Konohamaru as hard as I could. The effects were… devastating. Konohamaru flew high up into the air.

"He had no right to make you look like a pervert." I answered. I think something happened to me. I was now the height of Konohamaru. I looked a bit older too. When Konohamaru landed on the ground, he looked at me as if I had become Sakura or something.

"Sakura, please don't hurt me!" Konohamaru begged.

"I am Heika… dimwit!" I shouted in fury. He finally noticed my new height. My pure white kimono also expanded.

"Do I look like an adult to you guys?" I asked.

"You are like one of us!" Tenten answered.

"That's sweet of you Tenten!' I answered.

"DID SOMEONE NOT INVITE ME TO A PARTY?" a man shouted.

"Yikes!" Tenten shouted, "He's always like that."

"My name is Rock Lee!" the enthusiastic man shouted. He has huge eyebrows. His black hair is amazingly shiny. A boy walked beside him.

"THIS IS MY SON, METAL LEE!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Thanks!" I mumbled, "Can you stop shouting?

"NO PROBLEM!" Rock Lee shouted. He held two weights.

"These are my gifts to you!" Rock Lee answered.

"Please… he doesn't know what he is doing!" Tenten shouted.

"There isn't a problem… right?" I asked. I lifted the bandages around my legs. An identical set was seen on my legs to Rock Lee's weights. I put Lee's weights on my shins, above my own tinier and heavier weights like it was nothing.

"You don't train hard enough!" Rock Lee shouted. I took off one weight.

"You want to bet?" I asked. I put the weight on the ground.

"If you can lift it, I apologize." I answered. Everyone was watching me with amusement.

"Gee… you are always overdoing it." a voice answered. It was Kakashi.

Rock Lee's efforts to lift the weight up did not make the weights budge at all.

I took the weight back and wrapped it around my ankle.

Everyone looked baffled.

"The leaf has another powerful ninja!" Sakura shouted.

"Heika, I would love to test your abilities with our Jonin here." Naruto answered.

"Whatever the Hokage requests… I would be honored to answer them!" I replied.


	6. Ch 6: The Hokage's Test

**This chapter is not as long as I hoped it to be.**

 **However... Heika's background is being dived into more in this chapter and her identity is slowly being learned by the shinobi of the Leaf City.**

 **Thank you for your reviews ShugoYuuki123 and CreepGirl. Thank you so much. They mean a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. The next chapter features a large info dump on Heika's true identity and where she is from.**

* * *

The next day, I found myself in a large field of grass. I stood before the Hokage and his friends.

"I want to test your abilities as a jonin with my friends… and if you beat them, I might consider on facing you on!" Naruto informed me.

Tenten stepped out first.

"How are you going to face me?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I don't need my abilities to beat you guys. I have everything in my scroll. For you Tenten, I'll battle you with the Bashosen!" I shouted. I whipped out the Banana Palm Fan.

"You think you can beat me with that weapon?" Tenten asked. She unrolled a scroll reading fire.

"Water Style!" I shouted. Water surged at Tenten and doused out her fire.

"Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind Style!" I shouted. All five of them shot out and formed a brilliant cluster of light, annihilating Tenten.

"You lost Tenten." I answered.

"I can't believe you can wield that weapon without showing a single sign of fatigue!" Naruto answered.

"Thank you!" I answered.

Ino stepped up next.

"Mind destruction jutsu!" Ino shouted.

"Don't bother." I answered. Ino remained unconscious the whole time.

"You see… the Ino-Shika-Cho formation does not work on me." I explained. Ino regained her consciousness.

"You think?" Shikamaru asked. He attacked me with a shadow. He caught me.

"I thought I told you that your jutsu doesn't work on me," I answered, "See?"

Shikamaru lost his strangle on me immediately and I walked towards him.

"Yikes!" Shikamaru answered.

"I'm not a weak woman." I answered.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Sakura shouted. She whipped a punch at me. I blocked it with ease. I felt the release of chakra against me. I quickly calculated the amount of chakra sent at me and released an almost equal amount back against her. I think I release a little too much, because Sakura was seen rebounding.

"Oops… I think I let out too much chakra." I answered. Come on! Did they really have this little chakra? I started to understand the limits of my fellow jonin.

"Fang over Fang!" a man shouted.

"Beetlebomb!" another man shouted.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata shouted.

I saw their attacks with ease. I simply pushed the rotating attacks out of my way, blocked the beetles with a powerful fireball, and finally directed Hinata's attacks right back at herself.

"Yikes…" Sakura muttered.

"That's enough." Naruto answered, "Kuruma!"

"I recognize that name…" I answered.

Nine hands shot out of the back of Naruto. He was in Nine Tailed Sage Mode, a special mode granting him an abnormal amount of power. I could feel his chakra immediately.

"Test her, Kuruma!" Naruto shouted. Kuruma didn't answer.

"Did you fall asleep?" Naruto shouted.

"If you had brains, please check her chakra. I recognize this chakra." Kuruma answered.

"What? Wait...when?" Naruto asked. He looked at me.

"You don't have regular chakra!" Naruto answered, looking surprised, "Just what are you? I sense a chakra much more powerful than even nature chakra! Please tell me where that chakra comes from! I don't believe that you could have such powerful chakra!"

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage-Sama...this is a rule strictly enforced by heaven that even I am not allowed to say." I answered.

"So you are from heaven. That sort of power only comes once a millennium!" Naruto answered.

"Twice this millennium." I answered, "Didn't you fight Toneri Otsutsuki?"

"So you knew that too," Naruto answered, "So those eyes of yours are really a powerful visual prowess! The Tenseigan! I'm glad that I have met you!"

"Aww, I'm flattered, Hokage." I answered.

"If you are as strong as I think you are, bring it!" Naruto shouted.

"Lava Style, Rasenshiriken!" Naruto shouted.

"You aren't really serious about attacking her with that!" Sakura shouted.

"It's fine, actually." I answered. The Rasenshiriken came extremely quickly. But just at the last moment, I ducked under the shiriken and attacked the core of the attack with an Gale Style Genkai and shot a laser that pierced the powerful attack. The Lava Rasenshiriken failed.

"You destroyed it!" Naruto shouted.

"Impossible!" Sakura whispered.

"Technically, I could have repelled the attack back at you…" I answered.

"That's right, your eyes are similar to the Rinnegan, possessing attraction and repulsion forces!" Naruto analyzed.

"Magnet Style, Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you think you can seal me?" I asked. The attack hit quicker than I anticipated. As a last millisecond attempt, I used the Gentle Fist and jabbed Naruto's Nine Tail's chakra point hard. He immediately lost his Nine Tails Mode. His ability to produce chakra is no more at the moment. His sealing jutsu immediately stopped just before it attacked me.

"You are really good!" Naruto answered, looking very surprised.

"Your prowess is impressive!" Sakura answered.

"I apparently know how to undo that blocked chakra point!" Naruto answered.

"Out of my way, Naruto!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy!" Rock Lee shouted, "Seventh Gate, Gate of Shock!"

I quickly threw the Fourth Hokage's kunai a few meters behind me.

"You wouldn't…" Sakura answered. He appeared behind me faster than I expected. These shinobi are really something! However… I did anticipate his movements.

"Afternoon Tiger!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Not a chance!" I answered back. I teleported to the Fourth Hokage's kunai by taking a bit of his chakra signature beforehand and attacked Lee.

"It's sort of like Madara facing Might Guy, except this is a friendly battle." I answered.

"DADDY, YOU ARE SO COOL!" Metal Guy shouted.

"You don't know me well enough, because I can activate the eight inner gates flawlessly!" I answered., "Let me show you something astounding! Eight Gate, Gate of Ending!"

"I thought it is the Gate of Death!" Rock Lee answered.

"My husband and I are the only shinobi that are capable of using the Gate of Ending instead of the Gate of Death." I answered.

I quickly scurried behind Rock Lee and attacked his seventh gate with a powerful punch, forcing the gates from one to seven to close. I ended the Eighth Gate without fazing.

"This is absurd." Naruto answered.

"She is more powerful than you." Sakura answered.

"You can't be Kaguya Otsutsuki, can you?" Naruto asked.

"That woman?" I asked, "She is powerful… but she is not close to my league. She has a long way to go!"

"Exactly how much of your powers have you used against us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I used about twenty percent of my strength against you... " I answered.

"TWENTY?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked shocked.

"I only used about two three percent against you other." I answered, "You see, I have the knowledge to perform all the jutsu that is available in the world. Including your Rasenshiriken!"

A blue wind shiriken formed.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Well… that's what you would expect from my mother." Kuruma muttered, "I tried to warn you Naruto. But my mother is the most powerful shinobi!"

"What?! Your mother? I thought it was Kaguya Otsutsuki!" Naruto answered.

"Wrong. Where did the Divine Tree come from in the first place?" I asked, "There are… many trees, right?"

"You can't have possibly planted them!" Naruto answered.

"Well...if you would allow me to explain how the ninja world came to be. Then...my story will make sense." I answered.


	7. Ch 7: Empress Heika's Teachings

**Thank you for your reviews ShuguYuuki123 and CreepGirl.**

 **CreepGirl, regarding your response, this chapter will answer your responses.**

 **ShugoYuuki123, this chapter will also answer some of your questions. It will make sense in why I displayed Heika in a powerful angle.**

 **After doing quite some writing in this chapter... I'm considering on changing the title of this story after introducing a bigger plotline.**

 **After this chapter... the reins go to our favorite character... Naruto.**

* * *

 _My name is Empress Heika. I am five millenniums old. My husband, Emperor Hiragana Kanji who invented many things like writing, named after him, games, chakra, power, the five chakra natures… whatever. He invented them. He invented the Seven Swords too that the Seven Swordsman of the Mist used to hold._

 _Let me explain the trees Shinju. It is my husband's wedding gift to me when we married. I planted the multiple trees of Shinju with the power of the Kosmos._

 _You may think I have complete power over the universe, but that is a false fact. I am among the Six Supernaturals of the Universe. This means that there are others that have god like powers like me. One of them consist of my husband._

 _Our ninja arts are feared powerfully. To be honest, I planted exactly five trees. One on earth, one on a mystical planet that the Otsutsuki found, two of them for my allies in which lies more supernatural gods like myself, and the largest and purest seed of all was planted in heaven. I rule the realm of Heaven with my husband. We are the children of the four children of Christ. My mother and father, Lord Karma and Lady Karma created my home, the China Gate Galaxy. It is also my secret weapon._

 _If I were to use my full power, galaxies will be obliterated. My allies are able to wield unimaginable powers as well. Toneri Otsutsuki splitting the moon in half… any of my allies could do that. One of us could easily obliterate it without giving any second thoughts to the consequences of our actions… because our mistakes are easily fixed._

 _I know all the Kekkei Genkais, Kekkei Totas, and Kekkei Moras because they were first used in my blood. Well, my parents first, then my husband. I created the Tenseigan and granted Hamura Otsutsuki the Tenseigan as well for world peace. My husband on the other hand granted Hagoromo the Rinnegan so they could defeat their mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, who illegally consumed the Chakra Fruit of the Divine Tree on Earth. This is the reason why you all have chakra. My grandfather is the one who created the Earth and Moon by the way._

 _Well… there is a lot to talk about, but first, let me show you my true self._

 _(Everyone looked baffled and looked at a woman nine foot tall standing before them. Her hair is so long that it flowed past her legs. A peacock sat on her head. It wore powerful eyes, the Rinnegan. Empress Heika revealed another feature. A giant peacock fan behind Empress Heika erupted. There are exactly fifteen tail feathers. Tenten looked the most surprised. She noticed the peacock feathers on Empress Heika's head. They were the same as the Bashosen.)_

 _The weapons used by the Sage of the Six Paths is created by myself and my husband._

 _Let me explain something else. If we really did what we did, like creating all the legendary weapons we all know today, why don't you guys know that we did it? It's simple. We have the power of gods and therefore, we simply took their memories of acquiring their weapons from us. I casted a genjutsu on every single person to make it look like the world you guys live in progressed from you._

 _I have left the world alone right when the Third Hokage took his position as the leader of the village, because I knew that the First Hokage's legacy will be fulfilled._

 _I have returned to this world for one reason. Because this world is in danger. Not just the ninja world, but the entire Earth! Luckily, a great handful of my allies' people live on Earth. You must find them._

 _Our greatest enemy involves a slug like creature. We are not to say her name for it strengthens her. And by the way, she is nothing compared to the first ninja, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Their powers are off by many leagues! I wanted to test your powers to see if you are up to it. Unfortunately, your strength lacks wit and power. My allies' people are full of potential. Starting tomorrow, I will send down the rest of my beasts of a Shinju to train you! I believe that you guys already have one of them in Kumogakure. Genbu, the Turtle Island. It's true name is the North Beast. I will send the West, South, and East beasts named Byakko, Suzako, and Seiryu._

 _Unlike the Tailed Beasts… my babies pack an enormous power comparable to the Ten-Tails. Genbu on the other hand just needs its power to be unlocked by the serpent that accompanies it. This is my husband's order. He believes in order to fulfill the prophecy of the Eight Leaves, I needed to witness your powers to see if you deem worthy of being one of the eight leaves. My husband has already determined the possible selections of the eight leaves. With my knowledge, none of you fit the eight leaves. However...there are the hidden two leaves of the Great Emperor Golden Dragon who rules the other four directional beasts. That is my husband, the Great Emperor Golden Dragon. Emperor Hiragana Koryo Kanji._

 _Two shinobi of each Great Nation fit the ten roles I mentioned. The two hidden leaves belong in the Leaf Village. I think we all know who it is._

 _After you gather the ten ninja of the eight leaves, you are to find another legendary and established group called the Cosmos Combaters. They are made up of a group of nine._

 _Out of my three other allies, this group of people are the most like you shinobi. They excel at hand to hand combat. So, Taijutsu, for you guys. They are… more magical than what you guys are capable of. They can use their skills on will._

 _I'll explain the universal mission ranking now, so when one of my allies give you a mission, you will know the difficulty of what mission to expect._

 _There are five ratings, like yours in which you have a Rank D, C, B, A, and S._

 _The five universal ranks is very simple, actually. They are 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Five being lowest and one being highest, most difficult. At your level, you are only capable of performing Rank 3 missions._

 _So I will give you a Rank 3 mission. Your mission is divided into many parts. I will only assign you the first two parts for now. The first part of your mission is to gather the Eight Leaves as I just mentioned. Then...you gather the Cosmos Combaters. They are not found in the ninja world, but outside of the ninja world._

 _I have explained quite a lot of things._

 _The two hidden leaves belong to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Well… he does show more skill than you, Naruto. Starting tomorrow, my husband will descent from heaven and give you his teachings and train you to become the hidden two leaves. At the same time, you guys travel with him to find the other eight leaves. I would like you to go to Kumogakure to find the two leaves of the Hidden Lightning City since they already possess Genbu, the North Beast._

 _Farewell._


	8. Ch 8: Emperor Hiragana

**Sorry for the wait! Longest chapter ever for your very patient wait!**

 **I have handed the reins over to Naruto! Let's hope his POV is interesting and not so dumb. Well, as Hokage, he does need Shikamaru to help him think. Oh well. Eighth Hokage decided from a sentence from Emperor Hiragana. Read on the find out.**

 **During your long long wait, I completed the incomplete Kekkei Genkai chart and created nine Kekkei Tota. Next chapter involves Kekkei Fusoku, four chakra natures combined. This task proved to be extremely difficult, but I have managed my ninja system! Enjoy my ninja mind!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews ShuguYuuki123, CreepGirl, and Nitebreaker! You guys rock!**

 **Right now, obviously... they are finding the eight leaves. They are going to be half original characters. When we leave the ninja world, all the characters will be my original.**

 **Again... I DO NOT own any characters from Naruto, but are just using them for Fanfiction! Thank you Masashi Kishimoto for creating the Naruto series. Naruto's character is simple... but as Hokage... I need to make him seem a bit smarter.**

 **Oh... and I liked the idea of Naruto being the student learning from a teacher. We'll see his intelligence from a child to an adult! This should be interesting!**

 **Sorry for the long AN! I felt like I owe you guys a story! Noticed that I made a spelling error on shuriken. It's Shuriken, not Shiriken! Fixed it!**

 **Emperor Hiragana is spelled wrong. It's Hiragana, not Hirigana. Same mistake with Shiriken!**

 **Some background information for your preference because I won't explain in the story.**

 **So... the names of these characters were chosen extremely carefully! Emperor Hiragana Koryo Kanji. That's his full name. Hiragana and Kanji are languages, ways to write. Something like that. Koryo means the Golden Dragon.**

 **The Golden Dragon is the ruler of the four legendary beasts, Genbu, Seiryu, Suzako, and Byakko.**

 **The Eight Leaves idea came from the Eight Guardians from this idea as well. A Heaven and Earth Genbu, Seiryu... you get it? Naruto is the Heaven Koryo, and Sasuke is the Earth Koryo. Rulers of the Eight Leaves because of their ninja prowess.**

 **Enough talking. Conflict begins in this chapter as well!**

 **Again... Enjoy this chapter! I made this extra long. Kekkei Fusoku is next with a new leaf on the way!**

* * *

Well… that explains why that Empress landed on earth and demolished my Lava Style Rasenshuriken without blinking! I, Naruto Uzumaki feel very embarrassed. She has stained my name! What would happen to my Hokage duties? I can't just step down...being Hokage is my life dream and I am not going to give it up! It was already morning.

"Well, you could make me the Eighth Hokage." Konohamaru answered, "You will still be the Seventh Hokage forever. When you return from your journey, you can have your post back!"

'That's right!" I answered, "I am going to find the Eight Leaves! Believe it!"

"That's enough!" a man shouted. I looked at the owner of the powerful manly voice. He looked about nine feet tall. He was robed heavily in white cloth and his piercing blue eyes gave me the chills.

"Now...my name is Emperor Hiragana Koryo Kanji. I am your new sensei." He answered, "I am here to prepare you to fight… my greatest enemy who threatens the existence of the universe. Now… I have collected Sasuke Uchiha as well who came along with me in a bit of interest. Let me make things straight. I'm not like my wife at all, who loves to show off. I really hate showing off. Naruto, you are a lot like my wife."

"Thanks! Wait, say what?" I asked. I think he insulted me. His voice sounded as bland as Kakashi Sensei's voice. Sasuke looked at Emperor Hiragana with great interest.

"Sakura Haruno, you are now the Eighth Hokage." Emperor Hiragana answered with a bland voice. He flicked his fingers at the Hokage Monument. Sakura's beautiful head grew out of it.

"Now that is settled, you two will follow me in our training journey," Emperor Hiragana, "Say your goodbyes in a minute and let's go."

Now being naturally fast, I already I arrived home. I gave my children and wife a kiss. I really will miss them! I bid everyone goodbye when I arrived back at the field I tested the false untalented ninja, the powerful Empress…

"Your mind needs to be sharper. I can't have you think about my wife as a deceptive woman. Well, she is." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sasuke asked.

"You can try… absolutely anything. But in the end, I will be telling you what we will be doing." Emperor Hiragana answered very carefully. In a split second, Sasuke already stabbed Emperor Hiragana with a chakra receiver.

"I invented this weapon. I am completely immune to it." Emperor Hiragana answered, "But I don't know if you are immune."

"Don't play with me!" Sasuke answered boldly. He revealed his Rinnegan.

"I know the workings of the Rinnegan. After all, I am the one who first manifested that eye. I have trained for ten millenniums!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "We really must get going."

Sasuke attacked Emperor Hiragana with a Truth Seeking Ball, a Kekkei Mora combining all five elemental natures together. Emperor Hiragana simply pushed it away with a hand with a repulsive force.

"Alright. You have proven yourself." Sasuke answered.

"Does that mean something?" Emperor Hiragana answered, "I don't really care. The moment you face her, you will regret it without proper training."

"I can just cast the Infinite Tsukiyomi on her, can't I?" Sasuke asked.

"No… I'm afraid that it's not going to be that easy to defeat her. You see, only four gods can rival to her power and they have given everything they have to protect the universe. Everyday, that slug grows stronger," Emperor Hiragana answered, "The ones who fought against her could not beat her. She is made out of pure evil. She is invincible when compared to Kaguya Otsutsuki! She is stronger than you two, not combined though."

"I didn't realize that she is that powerful!" I answered.

"Well...the knucklehead Hokage speaks," Emperor Hiragana asked, "That's good. We have progress. I have a feeling that we are going to get along very well!"

We were already walked on the road to Kumogakure. I bet one of the Leaves is going to be Darui!

"By the way… I am the only one who knows the Leaves," Emperor Hiragana answered, "Two of the eight leaves is a Kage. But you will be surprised when you find out who the leaf is!"

The other Kage I know involves the Raikage, Darui. The Mizukage is Chojuro, and his specialty is wielding one of the legendary seven swords, Hiramekarei. The Tsuchikage is Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage. The last kage is the Kazekage, my friend Gaara. It must be him!

My bets lay in Darui and Chojuro. I don't think Kurotsuchi will be a leaf. They are more aggressive than her.

"By the way, if you guys know how to fly, we can get to Kumogakure faster, and our training will be more intense." Emperor Hiragana told us.

"Of course we can fly!" Sasuke answered.

"Let's go over Kekkei Totas. I want you to beat my Kekkei Totas, alright?" Emperor Hiragana asked, "We will start with the only known Kekkei Tota, Particle Style!"

"That is a fearsome jutsu!" I answered. I remembered what power Gramps had. I mean, the Third Tsuchikage.

"I can absorb it with my Rinnegan." Sasuke answered.

"Particle Style, Obliterating Cone Jutsu!" Emperor Hiragana spoke. A circular spike shot out and nearly hit me! Sasuke easily absorbed the Technique with his Rinnegan.

"Crystal Style, Crystal shurikens Jutsu!" Emperor Hiragana shouted.

That's a Kekkei Tota? I didn't know that!

Sasuke absorbed the attack too.

"Particle Style is Earth, Fire, and Wind combined," Emperor Hiragana explained, "Crystal Style is Earth, Water, and Wind. Now for Earth, Water, and Fire combined. Metal Style, Metal Dragon Jutsu!"

What is that Kekkei Tota? I have never seen it!

"This Kekkei Tota is stronger than Crystal Style. Metal Style is also able to resist the powerful obliteration that Particle Style can do." Emperor Hiragana explained, "The next Kekkei Tota is called Steam Style. The Elemental Natures are Water, Fire, and Wind. It's similar to Boil Style… except the properties of this jutsu is so much more powerful, vaporizing, and can penetrate powerful defences. Now… you may have seen Han, the Jinchuuriki of the Five Tails use Steam, because Kokuo, the Five Tails actually knows a Kekkei Tota! Close enough to know a Kekkei Tota, anyways. You may recall it's devastating effects, Naruto."

I nodded.

"Whatever jutsu it is...I'll absorb it with my Rinnegan!" Sasuke answered.

"It's not going to be so easy to attack when I incorporate senjutsu into it!" Emperor Hiragana warned.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke shouted.

"I thought you would learn from your mistakes in the past!" Emperor Hiragana answered firmly, "The Fifth Mizukage beat your shield with the simplified version of this Kekkei Tota!"

"I have a complete Susanoo!" Sasuke answered, "You think Boil Style can beat it?"

"This is a Kekkei Tota!" Emperor Hiragana, "Never underestimate the abilities of the Kekkei Tota!"

Sasuke's Susanoo shattered immediately when coming on contact with sword of steam.

"Onoki's Particle Style easily beat Madara Uchiha's Susanoo effortlessly!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "If you compare that to another Kekkei Tota, their power is similar and will bring in the same results, but all are unique though."

"So this is the power of a Kekkei Tota!" Sasuke answered, "Impressive! That old geezer really knew how to fight..."

"Treat the elderly properly…" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked.

"The Third Tsuchikage, and myself." Emperor Hiragana replied.

I understood. Emperor Hiragana is old like Gramps! I think I'm not as dumb as I thought I am!

"How many Kekkei Totas do you think there are?" Emperor Hiragana asked. I didn't know.

Uh...Earth, Water, Fire. One. Earth, Water, Wind. Two. Earth, Fire, Wind. Three. Water, Fire, Wind. Four. How many are there? My head is spinning severely!

"Ten." Sasuke answered.

"That's right. There are ten Kekkei Totas," Emperor Hiragana answered., "The next Kekkei Tota is called Plasma Style. Water, Wind, and Lightning creates this powerful Kekkei Tota. It's similar to Gale Style, except that the beams of charged electricity hides a lethal power and when it comes in contact with an object, the effects are devastating! This attack is much faster too."

Without warning, a blue and yellow light whizzed past me. Another one came directly at me. Luckily, I blocked it with my Truth-Seeking Ball.

"Your speed is amazing, "Emperor Hiragana remarked, "Next Kekkei Tota is a combination of Wind, Lightning, and Earth. Shake Release. This Kekkei Tota is capable of performing devastating land attacks. The form of this jutsu takes form in the Shaking itself. You can easily tip the forces of natures to your will with Shake Release. This is a Kekkei Tota capable of withstanding other Kekkei Totas. This Kekkei Tota is capable of neutralizing Vibrate Release, a combination of Lightning, Earth, and Water in which vibrations of regional sized shockwaves can obliterate even Steel and Crystal Release."

I nodded. He flung two Kekkei Totas at us already! The air seemed to be as solid as ground. We couldn't move at all.

"With Shake Release, I can use implosive forces, similar to Explosion Release," Emperor Hiragana answered, "I can control the Earth and Air and bend it to my will. Vibration release however…"

I felt a powerful shockwave hit me. I quickly blocked it with my Truth-Seeking Ball and formed a defensive sphere around me.

"You see Sasuke, it seems that you don't have a lot of experience with that Rinnegan of yours." Emperor Hiragana answered.

I looked at Sasuke who has a bleeding eye.

"The forces of the Kekkei Totas are powerful. Much more powerful than I anticipated!" Sasuke answered.

"We haven't gone through Kekkei Fusokus yet. Unlike Kekkei Genkais and Kekkei Totas, they are composed of 'four' chakra natures!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"I can't wait to see what they are!" I answered.

"There are only five Kekkei Fusokus...but each one of them have unbelieveable jutsus!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"What is the Kekkei Tota for Fire, Wind, and Lightning?" Sasuke asked.

"Light Release." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"What is the purpose of Light Release?" I asked. Could it be like Swift Release, composed of Wind and Lightning?

"First of all, do you guys know what Spirit Release is?" Emperor Hiragana asked.

We shook our heads.

"Spirit Release is a combination of Fire and Lightning nature chakra. This jutsu is lethal and it is able incinerate your opponents with your chakra spirits. You are able to release kamikazes, ghosts that can kill your opponent in seconds, similar to Scorch Release, but it's the spirit that really does the damage," Emperor Hiragana answered, "Combining the facts of speed from Swift Release which allows you to move at a very fast speed and create sharp invisible weapons out of your physical speed and Spirit Release, we have Light Release. Light Release is the fastest Kekkei Tota out of all the bloodline limits, hence the word Kekkei. Similar to Particle Style, you can create Light in your hands and release it for devastating obliterative effects. Of course, other Kekkei Totas can block this. Light Release is the most powerful release because it is the fastest Kekkei Tota, right? How can you defend yourself if you can't even see it coming, even if you have the Rinnegan?"

"Oh, I see." Sasuke answered, "What is the purpose of you telling us this?"

"When I'm done explaining, I'm going to have you guys weave out Kekkei Genkais for me." Emperor Hiragana answered, "And when you learn how to weave all the Kekkei Genkais, we move one step up, until we get to the Kekkei Mora. So Sasuke, if you want to know the full extent of what the Rinnegan can do, you must master all the Kekkei jutsus!"

"I see, and what if I don't?" Sasuke asked.

"Your ability to copy even Kekkei Genkais and Kekkei whatevers soon won't be effective." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Is that what the Rinne Sharingan can do?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Let's get on with it then!" Sasuke answered. All this information is very interesting actually.

"Two more Kekkei Totas left. They may look ineffective, but in reality, they can bring great annoyance to the other Kekkei Tota users we might meet," Emperor Hiragana answered.

"What are they?" I asked. Bah, why should I deal with silly Kekkei Totas?

"Cloud Release," Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Lava Style, Lava Rasenshuriken!" I shouted. Could Cloud Style really be as strong as the others?

Emperor Hiragana took down a grey cloud and compressed it. He formed a kunai out of it and pierced my Lava Rasenshuriken. It should explode! However, nothing happened. The kunai went straight at me. The kunai unexpectedly released vapor violently. I quickly blocked the jutsu with another Truth-Seeking Ball.

"Well, that Kekkei Tota is quite powerful, if you know how to use it." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"It looks pretty weak for a Kekkei Tota," Sasuke answered. Emperor Hiragana aimed a pretend gun from his right hand and used a finger bullet, firing a concentration of a cloud. The earth created waves and cracked under the powerful release of vapor. A small lake was seen down below us.

"There are other jutsus too with Cloud Release," Emperor Hiragana answered, "Such as… harming your chakra network."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. Cloud Release is a Kekkei Tota that can hurt you within as well!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "I can drown your chakra network and your cells!"

"That Kekkei Tota is not something we want to mess with after all, do we?" Sasuke asked.

"My wife killed a subordinate of our enemy with that jutsu." Emperor Hiragana answered, "That fool didn't know the properties of that jutsu! Now, this Kekkei Tota looks more powerful and holds about the same deception Cloud Style has."

"Crystal Style, Eight Trigram Crystal Prison!" Emperor Hiragana shouted, "Now… with Lightning, Earth, and Fire, I can break shatter the crystal with a simple explosion that is far more concentrated than Explosion Release. Burst Release. The explosion radius is so much smaller than ordinary explosions, but the larger your jutsu is, the more deadly it can be. With a small burst the size of my little finger…"

The crystal easily shattered.

"This jutsu has the ability to wreck one's chakra network," Emperor Hiragana explained, "Now that you have seen all the Kekkei Totas… I think we should stop for the day. Remember how my Kekkei Totas look, because you need my visualization for when you use them!"

I nodded. We landed on the ground.

"Wood Style, Four Pillar House Jutsu!" Emperor Hiragana shouted, "Metal Style, Technology Added Jutsu! Water Style, Hot Springs Jutsu! Lightning Style, Power Box Jutsu!"

A house rose up. No, a mansion!

"You each can have a floor to yourselves. Before you do that, we must talk about the last thing in my mind for today's agenda." Emperor Hiragana told us.

I walked into the beautiful house with lights and everything! Like my house with Hinata and Boruto, and Himawari! I suddenly began to feel homesick.

"Oh… stop worrying about your family Naruto. I have a family too." Sasuke answered.

"I feel the same way you guys do too." Emperor Hiragana answered, "I haven't seen my son Genbu in many centuries. Deal with it!"

"You have a son?" I asked.

"Definitely! Wait… did you not pay attention to what my wife told you about?" Emperor Hiragana flared at me.

"She told me everything too," Sasuke answered, "They are Genbu, Seiryu, Suzako, and Byakko."

"That's right…" Emperor Hiragana.

"Genbu is the North Beast, Seiryu is the West Beast, Suzako is the South Beast, and Byakko is the East Beast," Sasuke answered, "They came from the Shinju from your realm."

"That's right. However… to replace that Shinju, I created the Heaven Tree, supplying nature chakra. Shinju gathered the Nature Chakra into a powerful cluster known as the Chakra Fruit." Emperor Hiragana answered, "So… if that tree dies, you cannot use Senjutsu!"

"What?" I asked. Did the Heaven Tree really supply my nature chakra?

"Naruto, yes. The Heaven Tree supplies your nature chakra and everyone else who uses Senjutsu. However, the Pure Chakra emitted from the Heaven Tree is even greater than Nature Chakra. It's Heaven Chakra. Ones that can control Heaven Chakra have unbelievable power! Heaven brings a different set into the Ninja World. We have Heaven Chakra in which I naturally possess. This chakra can only be mixed in your own when Senjutsu is natural in your body. The moment you lose Nature Chakra, the Heaven Chakra's uncontrollable power can consume you," Emperor Hiragana explained, "To control Heaven Chakra, you need Nature Chakra and a very great understanding of all the jutsus that exist in the Ninja World or else don't bother trying to master Heaven Jutsus. There is a Heaven Chakra Nature, but the chakra nature is so powerful that it is impossible to use the chakra nature alone. The Seven Chakra Natures Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Yin, and Yang Chakras must be combined at once to combine Heaven Chakra Nature into Heaven Release, a Kekkei Kami. Bloodline of the Gods."

"Is there that many jutsus that we haven't seen?" Naruto asked, "That is a shame!"

"The Ninja World is obviously bigger than I thought." Sasuke muttered.

"Now… about my agenda. It's clear. I am here to help you gather the Eight Leaves of the Ninja World. One of our greatest enemies is evil herself and fragments of her. To defeat her, we must destroy all her fragments with the Eight Leaves. There are four of her fragments in which one has equal power to my power and my wife's power combined!" Emperor Hiragana explained.

"We are going to destroy all four fragments?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… we are only going to destroy one of them." Emperor Hiragana answered, "She can grow in her power, you know."

"What happens to the other fragments?" Sasuke asked.

"My allies' Cosmic Combaters will get rid of one fragment." Emperor Hiragana answered, "The two fragments left will be destroyed by two other groups that we will meet later. They aren't ninjas either."

"Okay, what about her? Who are you referring to?" Sasuke asked.

"The Greatest evil is a horned female slug." Emperor Hiragana answered, "She can obliterate us great powers with only a glance at this stage. Her fragments keep her strong at a limit powerful enough to obliterate us all. If we destroy all her fragments, her powers will decrease substantially."

"What happens if we don't get rid of her?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's say you want to live…" Emperor Hiragana answered, "If you don't stop her… well, when she reaches a certain point of power in a decade, the universe's existence will be history!"


	9. Ch 9: Kekkei Fusoku

**Thanks for the continuous support everyone!**

 **I present the Kekkei Fusoku this chapter.**

 **Thank you for your continuous reviews ShugoYuuki123! They mean a lot to me!**

 **And thank you for your reviews CreepGirl and Nitebreaker.**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than I originally thought it might be... but that doesn't matter, right?**

 **Many origins are explained... useless origins, but I guess they are important for our two heroes' breakfast, right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I think I heard something. I opened my eyelids a bit and saw Emperor Hiragana sitting at the windowsill in a cool fashion. His kimono is so big that he covered half of the window allowing sunlight to enter our house.

"Good, you are awake. Well, we have everything you need… including ramen. I thought you might want some naturally and went ahead and made some ramen. I cooled the ramen a bit with the Rasengan." Emperor Hiragana answered in a calm voice.

"Thank you." I answered. Ramen? I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs in my pajamas.

"Seriously?" a voice answered. It was Sasuke. He was dressed up already. I was the only one in my pyjamas.

"No worries." Emperor Hiragana answered. He snapped his fingers and I found myself in my Hokage attire. Great! I'm ready! Even my hair and mouth feels refreshed!

Sasuke ate dango quite politely. They are japanese dumplings and they are good. But… ramen beats it! Right?

"Ramen is good. I created that recipe! It was a wedding anniversary gift to my wife!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "Which means she loves ramen! Dango is good too, I gave that on another wedding anniversary to my wife!"

"It seems like you invented everything!" Sasuke answered.

"Actually… there is a ninja world even before Kaguya Otsutsuki. My parents saw the ugliness in war that they caused and obliterated their race. They entrusted the New Ninja Age to me and my sister, wife. Empress Heika." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Wait… Empress Heika is your wife, I mean, sister?" I asked. Emperor Hiragana nodded, smiling

At least he isn't like Kakashi Sensei. We can't even tell if he's smiling! He's so much more cheerful than Kakashi Sensei too.

"That's nice of you Naruto," Emperor Hiragana answered, "Now that you guys are done eating, shall we pack up?"

Emperor Hiragana absorbed the house easily with his index finger. We flew up high into the air once again.

"I have a slight problem right now." Sasuke answered.

"I know. Is it regarding the power in your eyes? The last time you used them is against Uchiha Shin and you lost the power of the eyes, right? It takes time to recharge, doesn't it?" Emperor Hiragana answered. Sasuke nodded. Emperor Hiragana pointed to Sasuke's eyes. A golden light touched Sasuke's eyes for a second and it disappeared.

"Your Rinne Sharingan seemed to have evolved before, but after using it again… your Rinne Sharingan's nine tomoe reduced to six. Now you have nine again. Your right eye however is now a Tenseigan...I changed the properties of your eye. Now you can see three sixty degrees!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"This is very useful!" Sasuke answered, "No wonder why the Byakugan was hailed."

Emperor Hiragana emitted a naive sound from his mouth. Well... never mind. Sorry Emperor.

"Let's do some… combat training in Taijutsu." Emperor Hiragana answered, "Air Taijutsu please!"

I quickly went behind Emperor Hiragana and attempted to kick him. Was I too quick? No. A powerful kick landed on my head before I executed my fastest punch. I watched as Sasuke filled his arm with Amaterasu and punched him. Emperor Hiragana's hand turned gold and intercepted the flaming hand.

"The fire from hell is countered with the ice in the ice fountain in heaven. This ice is colder than anything you will ever experience! It is even a Kekkei Genkai! You lost this one exchange of blows Sasuke!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "But it was a good attempt!"

Emperor Hiragana quickly smashed his elbow down at Sasuke's head and sent him flying. We both stopped at midair.

"How about… genjutsu? Never mind. I am immune to illusions!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "Although there was one time a powerful gentlemen of my caliber that managed to land an illusion on me. The power of it was so terrifying… who knew there was a man like that out there?"

"Who is that man that could have casted a powerful genjutsu on you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh… you wouldn't know him. And it wasn't genjutsu. It was a spell!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "Which means I wouldn't know the properties of how to dispel his illusions!"

"When are we going to meet them?" I asked.

"We are going to meet them last, because they are the least similar to us. The power my ally has is unbelievable! Like us, our two powerful allies have unimaginable powers! There is a woman five centuries old, capable of deflecting all your attacks with only the ring of a bell in her ears." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"I have seen a power like that before!" I answered. I did… that priestess with that bell and needle!

"This woman has different bells. They are in pairs of twos and the sound itself creates an impenetrable barrier!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"I'll just use Indra's arrow to obliterate her shield!" Sasuke answered.

"I'm afraid that her defenses are continuous and effortless. It takes a ton of chakra for you to fire that arrow and she can easily deflect that arrow with ease! She has resisted one of our ally's arrows. Mind you, our ally's arrows are the most powerful arrows in the universe! One arrow is capable of blowing up a continent! If needed, the woman can raise a defence even more powerful than the sound barrier she has! You can't think of possibly beating her, do you?" Emperor Hiragana asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Not even the Truth-Seeking Orb can touch her!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "Her defences can become extremely offensive and obliterate that powerful shield of yours like it's nothing!"

"What about that man?" Sasuke asked.

"The man's arts of magic makes him invincible to all attacks on his will. He can vaporize a planet with a simple bubble the size of your fist!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"I was starting to think those allies of yours are not as powerful as we think they are." Sasuke answered, "Looks like we have a long way to go!"

"Last agenda of the day. The Five Kekkei Fusoku. They are extremely simple. Reduction Release composed without lightning. So the rest of the chakra natures are needed to compose them. Evaporation Release without Earth. Power Release without Water. Sunflower Release without Fire. Finally, Diamond Release without Fire." Emperor Hiragana explained, "Any questions?"

"They all sound powerful… except for that Sunflower Release. What makes that thing a Kekkei Fusoku?" Sasuke asked, "Sunflowers sound weak!"

"Same here. What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"Out of all the Kekkei Fusokus, Sunflower Release has the longest history in creation! Sunflower Release is from the ancient Sunflower Manual, otherwise known as the Supernatural Power of the Supernatural Scroll. It's a long name, so we stuck up with the Sunflower Manual." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"That still doesn't tell us why it's so powerful." Sasuke answered.

"Fine, I would like to see you try to defend yourselves against this Kekkei Fusoku." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Bring it!" Sasuke shouted. Emperor Hiragana emitted mist from his body. It travelled to Sasuke.

"Do you actually think that mist can beat my Perfect Susanoo?" Sasuke asked.

"Hence Supernatural powers." Emperor Hiragana answered, "Sunflower Release is capable of explosion and implosion attacks on contact! This attack can be a wide range attack, or a concentrated range attack, allowing you to incorporate this deadly attack in your Taijutsu!"

The mist touched the Perfect Susanoo and the defensive jutsu obliterated.

"Holy Crap!" Sasuke shouted, "What in the world?"

"This attack is the most deceptive bloodline jutsu of all! What's more? Like Cloud Release, this attack WILL destroy your chakra network like its burning flames are playing with the tangled string in your body!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "Well… that is… if you survive the attack. This jutsu is capable of obliteration properties as well, making this Kekkei Fusoku the most dangerous Kekkei Fusoku out of the five."

"What does Power Release do then?" Sasuke asked.

"It can break absolutely ANYTHING. Anything!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "Your fight with Kinshiki Otsutsuki, the weapon creating guy knows Power Release! Weapons are useless against this Kekkei Fusoku. Even the Truth-Seeking Ball has a great amount of difficulty defending against this Kekkei Fusoku! Sunflower Release is the only Kekkei Fusoku that can beat it by about five percent!"

"Reduction Release, Evaporation Release, and Diamond Release says it all!" Sasuke answered, "Wait, if Power Release can break anything, what about Diamond Release?"

"Power Release is one of the only Kekkei Fusoku that can break Diamond, although it isn't easy." Emperor Hiragana answered, "Reduction and Evaporation is self explanatory. Unlike Particle Style, Reduction Release is able to deal with bigger attacks. No matter the size of the jutsu, Reduction Release will be able to reduce anything by a large scale. The weakness of this jutsu however… is Senjutsu, like the other Kekkei Fusokus. Reduction Release can reduce chakra too, however, it cannot reduce Nature Chakra! Evaporation Release basically turns your opponent's molecular form into a gas form, therefore they die. Evaporation Release can vaporize chakra but not Nature Chakra. Unlike Reduction Release, Evaporation Release can vaporize anything by your own power. So it is good against medium sized attacks. You can also make Evaporation Release vaporize jutsus too. I'll also explain Diamon Release. This Kekkei Fusoku is your most powerful defensive jutsu other than the Truth-Seeking Ball, which doesn't go well with this Kekkei Fusoku! You can incorporate Diamond Release in your Susanoo armor! This jutsu is touchable and you can make this jutsu extremely malleable, depending on your skill in this jutsu."

We both nodded.

"Enough talking, now let me explain how to use Kekkei Genkais that you can't use!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "But first, let's go over the Kekkei Genkais we do know that use the chakra natures to create. Naruto, I know you have three Kekkei Genkais! Let's see them!"

"You got it Young Old guy!" I shouted. I mean… Emperor. He is a young but old guy. Wait, does that even make sense?"

"I look young but I have an old age. That would sound better, right? If you said that to my wife… she would have attacked you!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Alright! Well, no point in wasting time!" I shouted. I know Boil Release, Lava Release, and Magnet Release. I know, I attack him with Three Rasenshuriken with my Kekkei Genkais put into it!

"Triple Rasenshuriken!" I shouted.

"Why don't we just do the simple Kekkei Genkais instead of combining them? I want to get to the point, right?" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Right!" I shouted, "Lava Style!"

"Stop. How did you do that? Have you ever thought in how you used Lava Release?" Emperor Hiragana asked.

"No… it comes naturally to me." Naruto answered.

"Obviously, you balance the chakra natures in your hands! One in each hand!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "Now listen. Let's try Ice Release. Put together Water chakra and Wind chakra with even proportions!"

"Alright…" Sasuke answered. He created some ice.

"Your first attempt at this Kekkei Genkai is so natural! Well, you saw the technique from your fight with Haku, right? It helps to see the Kekkei Genkais before trying them yourselves!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

I accidentally put a huge burst of water and wind chakra together. The place crystallized in ice.

"Looking at the circumstances… you did that Kekkei Genkai unintentionally!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "That is scary though."

"What in the world is happening? Why are you suddenly using Kekkei Genkai you can't use?" Kuruma roared. Oops. I forgot that I was in Nine Tails form. I guess everyone heard what Kuruma said.

"Kuruma?" Emperor Hiragana asked.

"That's me… dad." Kuruma answered.

"Holy Cow! You are a big boy now!" Emperor Hiragana shouted.

"Growl! You treat me too much like a baby!" Kuruma answered.

"I thought the Nine-Tailed beasts are created from the Ten-Tails splitting into nine pieces. So how come he called you dad?" Sasuke asked.

"The Shinju that Kuruma came from is a giant incubator with all the nine tailed beasts in them. Their power allowed the Divine Tree, the Shinju to protect them. However… the power from my children were so great a chakra fruit bloomed. My wife made a mistake of planting a Shinju seed near where the powerful Princess Otsutsuki lived. Obviously… she consumed the fruit and morphed with the Ten-Tails when her children bloomed the same power as she did," Emperor Hiragana answered, "But when her children were born… they were just like any other ordinary ninja child. Kaguya became intoxicated with her power and became a demon. Naturally, I embedded my beliefs into Hagamoro. My wife's ideals were put into Hamura. They stopped their own mother. She didn't fall… thanks to that dammit Black Zetsu! That thing is extremely intelligent. If I couldn't find that dammit Black Zetsu with my all seeing sight, then I decreed that Black Zetsu will fall very soon!"

"That explains why she has the Tenseigan!" Naruto answered.

"Yes… she is the first manifester in the Tenseigan and the Byakugan, "Emperor Hiragana answered, "Just like how I am the first manifester of the Rinne Sharingan, Rinnegan, and the Sharingan."

"That explains why you are able to claim that you know the workings of the Rinnegan!" Sasuke answered. Emperor Hiragana nodded.

"We cover the powers of the Rinnegan when we cover the powers of a Kekkei Mora." Emperor Hiragana answered, "Now… let's review all the Kekkei Genkais you all know… or literally all the Kekkei Genkais, because we know all of them."

"We know Ice, Boil, Lava, Wood, Storm, Explosion, Magnet, Swift, Spirit, and Scorch Release." Sasuke answered.

"That was faster than I thought…" Emperor Hiragana replied, "Now...with your knowledge, perform each Kekkei Genkai."

I already knew three of them! No… four, because I just performed Ice Release! It must be the same with the others but with a different chakra nature. It must be because I performed Wood Style. Great, I'm like Captain Yamato! Now Storm! I'm like Darui! Explosion! Crap… didn't that creep Deidara use Explosion Release? Magnet! Gaara, now I have something in common with you! Swift! Spirit! Scorch! Yahoo!

"Watch where you fire your jutsus!" Emperor Hiragana shouted. Too late, I accidentally attacked Sasuke with Gold Sand.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke in a malevolent voice.

"What?" I asked..

"Are you asking me to put up a fight with you?" Sasuke asked.

"The last time that happened, you both lost your arms! So if you attempt to fight, I will have no choice but to…" Emperor Hiragana began.

"Yeah! Let's fight!" I shouted. Wait… did Emperor Hiragana say something about my prosthetic arm? Never mind… I was going to fight Sasuke!

"Kuruma!" I shouted.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke shouted. We charged at each other. Before we did that, a golden light blasted faster than we could clash into each other. I quickly shielded myself. So did Sasuke. The blast from the golden light was so great, it vaporized my shield and Kuruma faltered who went back into my belly. Susanoo was easily obliterated. The air was shaking violently from the golden light that was released.

"What in the world was that?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"It was a little something to stop you, that's all!" Emperor Hiragana answered.

"I wouldn't call it little, the force of your explosion probably blown up regions!" Sasuke shouted, "See?"

"I don't see anything." Emperor Hiragana answered. He was right. The place Emperor Hiragana fired that golden light looked unscathed. It might have looked like it has even grown!

"What was that jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Heaven Style, China Gate Galaxy's Revenge." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"Galaxy?" Sasuke asked, "Empress Heika mentioned a galaxy before. What on earth are you?"

"I am simply a god." Emperor Hiragana answered, "Where I live is in Heaven with my Wife."

"That makes sense," Sasuke answered, "Wait… if you are a god… then why can't you stop her?...Never mind."

"Gods aren't invincible Sasuke. You and Naruto compared to the others have the power of a god though. It depends how you measure one's power." Emperor Hiragana answered.

"If you live in Heaven, then why is your home called the China Gate Galaxy?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my realm is hidden in a galaxy guarded by the great China Gate Doors which lead into the galaxy of heavens, a golden place with lands of anything you can imagine!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "In the center of the galaxy, my home lies sitting tall and large!"

Sasuke nodded.

Emperor Hiragana smiled and spoke, "Enough talking… we arrived at Kumogakure!"


	10. Ch 10: The Two Leaves of Kumogakure

**Thank you for your support everyone once again!**

 **Thank you for your reviews ShugoYuuki123, CreepGirl, and Nitebreaker.**

 **This chapter is my shortest chapter ever... nether the less... it's still over 1000 words, what I aimed to rise above in every chapter.**

 **So...Here are the two leaves of Kumogakure!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud City!" I shouted. We walked up to the entrance. Suddenly, Emperor Hiragana decided to check something out so we were on our own.

The Fifth Raikage came to greet us accompanied by a guy named Amoi and another guy named Atsui.

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke. Long time no see. Please follow me into the village!" Darui answered. We walked into the Cloud City. Wow… it was beautiful!

"Thank you Darui!" I answered, "So...what's up? How has the Cloud City been?"

"Naruto… well… in our village ever since the Five Kage Summit in Konohagakure, I have discovered a jonin with great abilities and sorry I didn't tell you this before. Anyways, I decided to take him under my wing to test his abilities against me," The Fifth Raikage Darui spoke, "Come in my office please and make yourselves at home!"

We sat down on some leather chairs.

"This Jonin of yours sound interesting…" Sasuke answered. Could the jonin that Darui spoke of be a leaf of Kumogakure? The abilities that jonin possesses sound like a Kekkei Genkai, but it couldn't be Boil Style, could it? Not a lot of jonin in this village use Fire Release. A lot of jonin in this village however can use Wind, Lightning, and Water Release.

"There is a jutsu my apprentice can use that even I can't identify. It would be wonderful if you knew what abilities he possesses!" Darui answered, "But let's have lunch first!"

Wow... the steak in Kumogakure looked really good with wine sauce!

"Would you prefer something else?" Darui asked, "Like ramen?"

Ramen! ...But I can't put that food to waste! I'll eat it!

"Thank you so much. I'm fine." Sasuke answered. I nodded.

"That's good to hear!" Darui answered. After we finished our lunch, we returned to our conversation.

A jutsu that even Darui can't identify?

"It would be easier to understand what you are saying if we saw his abilities for ourselves!" I answered.

"Of course, but perhaps you could identify the jutsu with a description first?" Darui asked, "So really...well...the jutsu my apprentice looks drab… but the effects of the jutsu wrecks the chakra natures of others. The shape of the jutsu looks like a cloud. Strange really. It sounds drab but have you heard of any jutsu like that?"

"By the sound of your voice, you aren't sure if we know the jutsu," Sasuke answered, "But actually, we have seen a jutsu like that recently… very recently!"

"What is that jutsu?" Darui asked looking surprised, "And let's go see him on Turtle Island while we talk about it, shall we? Sorry, you aren't busy, right?"

"We will come and we aren't busy Darui!" I answered energetically. Darui grinned.

After coming a long way out of the Cloud City, we came across the island Genbu. A snake was wrapped around the middle of Genbu.

"What on earth has happened?" Darui asked.

"I see…" Sasuke answered, "That is Genbu and his power is unlocked by that snake!"

I nodded. Darui looked lost, but we continued into the island.

A shinobi with crimson hair and dark skin was training. He looked sort of like Karui.

"This is Karui's little brother. He looks a bit drab... and what is Samui doing here?" Darui answered. A woman was supervising his training. Her short blond hair and piercing blue eyes looked at us with interest.

"Oh, the Hokage is here!" Samui answered.

"Did you mean the Raikage?" the man answered.

"Both." Samui answered.

"Samui! What are you doing here?" Darui asked, "Supervising Denki, aren't you?"

"Yes. I got a bit interested in what he was doing," Samui answered, "Good thing he isn't as hot headed like my brother and Karui. And tell me this Lord Raikage, I witnessed Denki performing a rather powerful jutsu that I haven't seen. What is it?"

Denki produced a cloud and it went through a wood puppet. It was reduced into a heap of splinters.

"To be honest… I too am curious at what that jutsu is!" Darui answered.

"Your apprentice knows Kekkei Tota and it's called Cloud Release." I answered.

"That is a drab name for such a move…sorry, no offense," Darui answered.

"Cloud Release is the basic form of the jutsu," Sasuke answered, "So that's why that Kekkei Tota is called that!"

"How has your special training going?" Darui asked Samui, "You move like Lord Fourth Raikage!"

"Well… I think I move a bit faster than him." Samui answered.

"Faster than even the Fourth Raikage?" I asked.

"That's right!" Samui answered behind me. Whoa, when did she get there. Sasuke looked surprised as well.

I am pretty sure she moved even faster than a user of Swift Release! She returned beside Darui.

"I see… you know a Kekkei Tota as well." Sasuke answered, pointing at Samui.

"Me?" Samui asked, "Is it really a Kekkei Tota?"

"Yes… it looks like Light Release." Sasuke answered. Now that he mentions it, he's right! The two leaves at Kumogakure aren't my friends Killer Bee and Darui though I would like to see Killer Bee. They are users of Kekkei Totas!

"Two Kekkei Totas in our village?!" Darui answered, "That is… unbelieveable!"

"If you allow me." a man answered. It was Emperor Hiragana. He whispered something into Darui's ear. His expression grew and grew.

"I see. So there is someone even more powerful than Naruto and Sasuke and you stand before me! Even your presence feels mystical. I can feel your godly chakra too without you releasing any! So do I have to come too to your whatever?" Darui asked.

"I do not advise that you leave your post as Raikage right now. Maybe later. So really...they remain here to train rigorously until I give you the signal, alright? Please have the Fourth Raikage help as well with Samui's speed since he is the only one who can rival her speed! The instructions I whispered in your ear should raise your shinobi's power skyrocket!" Emperor Hiragana answered. Darui nodded.

"You hold… a directional beast of my Shinju, Genbu as well! His guidance will show you why we must do what we do. The reason why Genbu has been in Kumogakure for such a long time is for that reason!" Emperor Hiragana answered, "And I am glad that I have seen my son since many centuries!"

Emperor Hiragana shedded some tears. He smiled at Darui.

"I grant you a bit of my knowledge and perhaps you can pass it on to Denki and Samui.

"Now we go to the Hidden Mist City." Emperor Hiragana answered, "Let's fly!"


End file.
